Hotch, the overprotective Daddy by believesvueo
by believesvueo
Summary: Prentiss and Hotch relationship established. Just a cute one-shot.


**Hotch, the over-protective Daddy by believesvueo**

"Hotch, stop it. I am not listening to this."

"Emily. Why not? And don't call me Hotch."

"Hotch, we are not doing that to our kids. No way."

"Don't Hotch me, Emily. You know that it makes sense."

JJ and Will sat in the living room listening to both Hotch and Emily arguing. They couldn't help but laugh at the couple.

Emily, seven months pregnant, is looking exasperated with Hotch.

"I swear Hotch, I am going to give birth if you don't stop this nonsense."

"Emily, just listen to me."

"Will, could you talk some sense into this crazy man? JJ, you and I are taking a walk. I can't breathe with Hotch hovering over me about this crazy idea he has."

"I told you Emily, don't call me Hotch. We are not at work. Will, tell me, you're a father, don't you want your kids safe."

"Oh, Aaron you know I got your back but this is Emily, we are talking about. And even seven months pregnant she can still kick my ass. I value my pride, so this is all on you, man."

"JJ?"

"Oh no, Hotch. I, like my husband over there, am not getting involved here."

All of a sudden they hear shrieks and kids running down the steps.

"Daddy! Mommy!

"Oh, Emma, Jack. Did you have fun with Henry and Isabel?"

"Yes, Mommy. Daddy, Mommy is calling you that weird name again. Ha..Ha…tch. Did I say that right Mommy?"

"Yes, you did my sweet angel.:

"Dad, what did you do that Mom is calling you Hotch?" Jack, now 9 years old, asked his father. Jack started calling Emily Mom since Emily and Aaron got married.

"I didn't do anything buddy."

"Mommy, Daddy can Jack and Isabel stay with us tonight, please.?" Emma asked, with those big brown eyes of hers, fluttering.

"Sweetie, I think you should ask Uncle Will and Aunt JJ' Hotch bent down to kiss his little daughter, who looked exactly like her mother except for the dimples.

Aaron and Emily watch their daughter make her over to JJ and Will.

"Aunt JJ and Uncle Will, can Henry and Isabel stay here with us tonight, please?"

"Oh, Emma, you know when you flutter your eyes like your Mom does and show your cute dimples like your Dad's how can we ever say no to you?"

Emma jumped and hugged both JJ and Will.

"Thank you so much Aunt JJ and Uncle Will. I love you so much. C'mon Isabel, let's make our Barbie house. Henry, take Will and you guys can make your own house in your room. And Daddy, say sorry to Mommy so she doesn't call you Ha…Hotch anymore."

"Babe, I'm sorry." Aaron pulled Emily closer and kissed her on the lips.

"Mommy, Daddy said sorry already. So don't call him his name at work anymore. Remember, the rule in the house is no talking about work." JJ, Will, Emily and Aaron could not help but laugh at the four year old Emma.

"Emily, are you sure Emma is only four? JJ asked.

"Aaron and I often wonder about that. Do you think she's gonna be like Reid? God, I sure hope not or else, it won't be long when she's correcting us." Emily joked.

"Well, your Emma does love talking to Reid when he's around. So you never know. Oh, we better get going, guys. Dinner was wonderful as always. So, next week, at our house alright? Hopefully, we don't catch a case. Here's Henry and Isabel's ready bag. Everything should be in there."

"Isabel and Emma are the same age and they already have toothbrushes here, so don't worry. Come tomorrow around lunch time, let's go spend some time at the park. I'll call Derek, Pen and Dave to come join us."

"Alright. Goodnight you guys."

After an hour, Emily took the girls to the bathroom to get them ready for bed while Hotch took the boys.

They then tucked them in. They waited until they were asleep before they turned off the light in their rooms.

Now alone in the bedroom, Emily waited for Aaron to finish in the bathroom.

"Oh honey, in two months, we will have three kids plus two. Wow. This house is going to be crazy."

"Speaking of crazy, my darling husband, you are such a Neanderthal."

"Em, you know I'm just worried. I mean, we are both at work and I know your parents love taking care of them but I would really feel better if we had someone who is armed looking out for them."

"Aaron, you know I love you right but we can't afford to spend extra on security. I had security following me when I was growing up, I told you that remember and it was not a very pleasant experience. Plus, you know I've been thinking, I think it's time you know."

"Are you sure Em? I don't want you giving up your career."

"Aaron, I grew up not having my mother around and I resented her for that. A lot of what I went through, I blamed her for years. I know she's making up for those lost years with our kids but I want to be with them everyday. I will leave BAU and take a desk job at the Bureau. I love being on the field and taking down the bad people but I love you and our kids more. Plus, you know Emma and Jack talked to me. They told me how they love having their Mommy pick them up at school. So Aaron it's time. "

"Oh, Em, I love you so much. But are you sure?"

"I love you too, Aaron. And yes, I am so sure. There's no place I would rather be than with our children. I don't mind doing desk job work, honey. I can pick up Emma and Jack at Will and JJ's house after work. And I can cook them dinner. You know how much I love to cook, honey."

"You know Em, you're the best. I am so lucky."

"And don't you forget it, Mister. Let's go to bed. I am tired. And this little one is getting heavier by the day."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Em."


End file.
